Miserable Goodbye, Painful Hello
by JoviClutch
Summary: When Massie left for London, everyone thought she was gone after that goodbye Derrick delivered. Now that's she's back, everything is going to change. Will Derrick fall for his ex lover, will Alicia give up the Alpha title, is Massie going to reunite with the Pretty Committee? All in due time perhaps.


**I know I haven't finished the last few stories. Life's a lie will continue on, Who Knew Love will leave it to 2 more chapters before its end. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Clique series; I just own a pretty thick imagination. **

Chapter 1: Dancing on the river of Hate.

"Kuh-laire, you've got to be kidding me." Alicia said staring at her _supposed friend_ from head to toe. Claire Lyons was sporting beige cardigan, a deep burgundy colored tank top, light blue, washed out high waist jeans with beige flats. The blue eyed blond styled her hair in a neat sock bun.

"I think she looks fine." Kristen dared to say. The Alpha's dark hair flipped over her shoulder as she strained her neck to stare directly at the dirty blond. Dylan and Olivia stared at Kristen quietly, not saying anything at all.

"Like I was saying—" Alicia started. "Claire, it's our first year as juniors. The Pretty Committee is heels only. Change those wretched flats and throw on some stilettos." Claire looked away from the Alpha, a saddened smile drooping on her lips.

"Massie would have let me keep them on." She stated bravely. Alicia mouth dropped due to the size of Claire's grown pair.

"Massie isn't here is she?" Olivia snarled. The rest of the PC, excluding Alicia, gave her a deep glare. They to missed Massie terribly. Even if they haven't seen her in 4 years, they still cared for her. They remember her departure just like it was yesterday.

_Massie stared at the group in front of her. Frowning faces glared at the brunette. Her amber eyes burned with tears that were dying to be released. Derrington stood in front of her, a frown deeply sporting on his face. _

"_When in the hell were you going to tell us?" Cam said. He was masking a hurt expression on his face. He was going to miss his best friend. Claire stared at her boyfriend, a sad smile on her lips. _

"_Cam, it wasn't my decision to make." Massie said through broken coughs."My father had gotten the perfect opportunity in London, which he couldn't pass up." The guys began to growl a bit, secretly hating the well known William Block. Alicia face was dampening from her tears. She was going to miss her best friend. _

_Josh shook his head as he held Alicia, the thirteen year old a bit saddened by the sadness of his girlfriend. He was angry with Massie for starting it. _

"_See, you're causing all these tears your friends are shedding." Plovert added over all the whimpering. Massie's eyes drooped down. They all stood in Derrington's entertainment room. The credits of "Nightmare on Elm street" officially gracing the screen. Kemp sat down in the chair, not even the slightest shock about the news, knowing Massie already let it slip in history earlier today. _

"_It's not my fault—" _

"_We understand that Block, but __**you **__were in control when it came to tell us. You were just gonna get on the plane and not say goodbye!" Derrick exclaimed. His voice sent chills down her back. _

"_Derrick, I didn't know how—" Derrick lived to interrupt her. The remote in his hand was now crashed against the wall. The girls was startled by the sudden noise, Massie could feel the tears ready to ball out of her eyes. Cam suddenly felt a pang of pain for his best friend. She was trying so hard to keep on her alpha game face. To prove to the girls she can stay strong. She was moving half way across the world and she didn't even look moved. _

"_Bullshit, Block. You knew how we'll react. You just sat their till the last minute, leading us on. You had me thinking we were gonna go to the winter formal together. That tomorrow we'll go see a movie. You'll watch Cam and the guys win the champions for Burlington and take us to SOH for celebration and order the Block special. You lead us all on to believe—" Derrick started shouting loudly. Kemp then shot out of his seat and darted towards his friend. _

"_Derrick, she didn't mean for this to happen." He said, but Derrington ignored his plead. _

"—_Block you didn't even care for our feelings at all. You just decided to up and leave and never come back. Not even a goodbye, or a kiss. Well since you weren't going to say goodbye—" Kristen and Dylan then shot up from their seats, knowing exactly what Derrick was going to say. Alicia stared at Massie who was preparing for the astonishing words that were about to be uttered.  
_

"—_I'll do the honors—" Cam stepped in. _

"_Derrick __**don't**__ say it." He warned. Derrick let out a sarcastic chuckle, shaking his head. _

"—_I hate you Massie. I hate you for scarring us like this. For the pain you've caused over the years. The bitch-fits, the whining, the immaturity. I hate you for it. So there's your goodbye. Don't contact me, forget my number, forget my face, and forget my name. Forget the love I had, the happy moments we shared. Forget it all because I just did. Goodbye Massie Block." His large puppy dog eyes bored into Massie's deep golden ones. She finally let the tears stream down her face. The girls held their mouths wide open, trying to scoot over towards their friend. Cam tried to comfort her but she backed away slowly. Those words __**killed **__her. _

"_Massie…" Josh called after her. Kemp turned around to see Massie running up the stairs. The guys, excluding Derrick, ran up the stairs only to meet the front door open. The girls came after staring at what the boy was staring at. Derrick then finally came upstairs, his mouth widened. He bent down to pick up the bracelet he made her a while back. Massie was really gone, and this was her goodbye. _

Claire zoomed back to reality, giving her friends apologetic smiles before going into her closet and pulling out a pair of black heels. Her eyes drifting towards the window only to witness a few men dressed in black tuxedos taking large burgundy, purple and hot pink suitcases inside the old block house. She raised a perfectly shaped blonde eyebrow. Then out of a brand new range rover, she saw Isaac open the door.

"It can't be." She said before dropping her heels and sprinting out of her room. Meeting Dylan and Kristen at the edge of the yard, she watched as a girl came out of the house. Shoulder length auburn hair, plush bowtie crimson lips, pursed and glossed. Behind the dark Burberry shades were large amber eyes. A small smile sprouted on the mystery girl's lips. The PC mouth opened wide. The girl wasn't the frail little 13 years old they left behind 4 years ago. She was a fully developed 17 year old girl sporting a model's figure. Long legs that seemed endless, a nice round rump that was perfectly shaped, flat stomach with a small set of packs showing a bit and perky breast which were perfectly sculpted.

"Massie, you're not going to say hi to your friends?" Isaac stared in the girls' direction before looking back at the teenage girl. Massie stopped to turn towards the girls. Olivia wore a frown, Alicia held a deep glare. Dylan and Kristen held a surprised stare and Claire wore a small smile. They all admired Massie's outfit. It looked simple, yet it was beautiful. She wore light brown high waist jeans from Armani, a light peach tinted cropped shirt from American Apparel, and a soft peach red bottom heels. Compared to the rest of the PC, Massie block looks like a goddess.

"They're not my friends Isaac, not anymore." She said before realizing the girls were staring at her. She handed her brown Prada knapsack to her driver before getting in the back seat. Mere minutes later, he took off leaving a group of girls to their widen jaws and beeping phones.

"Massie's back—"Claire started, her voice stuttering a bit.

"So what Claire, she's not Alpha anymore, nobody likes her. Don't you remember the last day we saw her?" Alicia snapped. Olivia nodded.

"Could we just go to school?" Kristen requested. Dylan agreed silently.

Derrick and the guys stood in front BOCD tossing a football around. Laughing a bit due to Josh's sex related story. Cam didn't even crack a smile. It seems as if he hasn't smiled since Massie left. Derrick noticed the change, but he didn't mind. He had forgotten about the girl…

Until her car pulled up in front of the school. All the laughter amongst the boys and the talking from the other high school students came to a halt as Massie stepped out of the car, Isaac handing the brunette her bag.

"I'll see you later, Isaac. Enjoy your day." She smiled before kissing the side of the slight old man's cheeks. Isaac tipped his hat before driving off, leaving the school to all stare at Massie.

"Dude that was Isaac." Josh stated loudly. Cam lifted his head up quickly to meet a petite brunette greeting him with a slight smile.

"Which means that is—" Kemp started to say. Before he could finish his words, Cameron Fisher already had his strong arms tightened around the amber eyed goddess. The boys all stared at Derrick to see his respond to Cam's actions. He was lost in the sight of his first love.

"Cammie, any longer I won't be able to breathe." Massie stated through heaps of giggles. When the lean yet masculine boy withdrew, she glanced at him. The boy's long shaggy black hair was sported messily on his head, but she thought it was cute. He wore a black v-neck shirt from Armani, true religion cargoes, a jean jacket from true religion and the black and white concord 11s. _Cam looks different. _She noticed the black gage in his ear and a smirk grew on her lips before tightening her arms around him once again.

"Oh Massie I missed you, so much you don't even understand." He said in the crook of her neck, his hands slightly tightening around her waist. Massie's hand snaked around his neck, her body tightened in his hold. That's when the rest of the boys decided to make an appearance.

"Josh!" She squealed. The blonde boy lifted the girl off the floor in a tight embrace. He smiled widely.

"I missed you Mass." Josh said, his deep voice startling the girl. After hugging Kemp and Chris, she stared at Derrick.

"Who's that?" She asked, false oblivion sinking in. Josh and the gang raised brows quickly.

"You don't remember Derrick?" Plovert added in. Kemp stared at the girls that officially just turned the corner of the school, exiting the car expecting eyes to be on them. Then Alicia noticed the guys crowding Massie Block.

"I _don't_ know a Derrick." She stated coldly before politely excusing herself from the guys. They all stared at Derrick as she passed him. There was a pained expression in his puppy dog eyes. His pupils dilating with confusion and hurt. Had Massie really forgotten about him?

"Block?" He questioned, grasping her wrist. She turned around and raised a brow, a look of total anger masking on her face.

"What?" She asked slightly, staring into his large, caramel gaze. He smiled that all knowing Derrick smile, which he knew gave every girl the jitters, but it didn't faze the teenage Massie Block, for she just gave him a blank stare.

"Don't tell me you forgot about me." He said all cockily. Massie scoffed before throwing her head back in a heap of laughter. She eyed him curiously, raising a brow.

"I don't know what you're talking about—" She breathed. "If I knew you before, I'm sorry. Sorry for not contacting you, forgetting your face, forgetting your name, forgetting any friendship we had, forgetting the happy times and forgetting _you._" She stated sharply before yanking her hand away from him. He tried not to look baffled as she ripped the words right after the memory she never forgotten. Derrick's harsh goodbye that still left a scar on her today.

"Cam, walk with me to class?" She smiled at the multicolored eyes, raven haired stud, whose' smile slightly dropped a bit, watch his friend falter in words. Derrick watched Cam nod, accepting Massie's small dainty, perfectly manicure hand. Alicia growled as she stared at the boys. Derrick turned toward his girlfriend, the Alpha of BOCD, the so call _love of his life._ Cam turned to watch Claire's mood drop. He didn't care though, not anymore, now that Massie was home.

"She used the goodbye speech on you bro that harsh." Kemp said before gulping slowly, admiring the sudden anger that blazed unexpectedly from Derrick.

"Who cares if she did, she's a bit idiotic for dwelling on it all these years." Alicia said before slapping her lips sloppily against Derrick's. He began to ponder in thought about that harsh goodbye. _I ruined everything. _

**That's the first Chapter guys. Review, share, read, more to come. **

**I love reviews more than Alicia loves gossip. **

**Jovi- **


End file.
